


A Strong Bond

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [8]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could never doubt their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strong Bond

Chris fell to his knees when he heard Wyatt’s command through their connection. Whirling around, he flicked his wrist and didn’t bother to watch the demon explode before moving onto the next one.  He heard the screams of the other demons within the cave system that he and his brother were in. Narrowing his eyes, another demon was enveloped in flames while a small movement of his hand sent another flying into a stalagmite.

                Chris let out a yelp when he felt heat burn his right shoulder. Glancing down, he saw the familiar black quiver of a Darklighter arrow. Cursing, he glanced up and, sure enough, standing a few yards outside of the threshold, a smirking Darklighter stood, his crossbow posed for another shot – this one aimed for the Twice-Blessed. Growling, Chris threw his arm to the right and tossed the Darklighter into the wall, the weapon falling to the sand with a soft thud. Chris gripped his hand into a fist and watched as the Darklighter gasped for breath, his hands curling around his neck as if to push the phantom hands away. Soon enough, the Darklighter’s eyes fluttered shut before he simply went up in fire; his ashes falling to the ground.

                Turning his attention back to the immediate battle, he frowned when Wyatt kill the remaining few.  Instantly, Wyatt knelt in front of his brother, worried blue eyes peering into tired green ones. Wyatt smiled softly and smoothed back the sweaty bangs before looking at the arrow. Chris sighed and nodded. Wyatt held his hand out, palm up, and called the arrow. Chris felt the cool rush of his brother’s magic envelop it before it was torn from his shoulder, it falling to the ground beside Wyatt as Chris’s vision swam with pain.

                He tipped forward, his forehead resting on Wyatt’s shoulder. He felt a pair of lips peck his temple before the same cooling rush returned, his skin knitted back together and the poison leaving his system. Leaning back, Chris winced as he rubbed his now-unscathed skin. Wyatt rolled his eyes and stood; offering his hand. Chris chuckled but took it. Being yanked up, Chris stumbled, his hands resting on his brother’s chest.

                He felt Wyatt’s arms lightly wrap around his hips, his cheek resting on top of the mop that Chris called hair. “You need to stop getting shot.”

                “Tell Darklighters to stop aiming for me then,” Chris muttered back, “And the Underground, not exactly the best place for a cuddle.”

                Chris felt Wyatt chuckle before the cave disappeared in blue lights. They reappeared in their bedroom, Chris yelping when his back hit the soft cushion of the bed. Glaring, Chris scowled at his brother as Wyatt held himself above his little brother, his hands on either side of the brunette’s face. “Hey, I could’ve pushed you into a dresser or something,”

                Chris smirked, ‘Then you would be sleeping on the couch, fucker.”

                “Tsk, tsk, such harsh language from such an angelic mouth.”

                “Buttering up isn’t gonna work,”

                “Worth a try,” Wyatt remarked with a shrug, “How about this though?” Wyatt inquired before lowering his body and pressing his lips into Chris’s.

                Chris smirked into the kiss, his arms lifting up to wrap his arms around Wyatt’s neck. Lips moved against each other languidly. Wyatt gently nudged his brother’s lips with his tongue. Instinctually, Chris opened his mouth and allowed Wyatt to deepen the kiss. Moving his hands to his brother’s cheek, Chris joined in with the fun, both men letting out a soft moans as things grew more passionate.

                Chris leaned back, both his and Wyatt’s chest heaving, “Now that…could be persuasive.”

                “I’ll remember then when it’s my turn to do the dishes,”

                Chris snorted, “Not that persuasive.”

                “Worth a try,” Wyatt said with a shrug as he fell over, lying next to his brother.

                Chris chuckled as Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris, forcing both of them on their sides. Wyatt smiled as he ran a hand through Chris’s hair, tucking a strand behind an ear. Wyatt’s smile grew when Chris’s nuzzled his face into his chest. He leaned down and pecked the top of Chris’s head and allowed his eyes to ease shut.

                ‘ _Love you.’_

_‘Love you too.’_


End file.
